1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wearable accessories and particularly to eyewear, such as sunglasses, having sound activated lighting.
2. Related Art
People everywhere, particularly but not limited to party and concertgoers appreciate the novelty, experience, and amusement that comes from being entertained. At concerts, parties, and other social events, individuals may be entertained by music, conversations with others, or other human interaction.
People place great value in being able to interact or participate in the entertainment. Participation adds to the energy of the underlying entertainment at a social event, which can often be felt by others in attendance. For instance, it is often said that music at a concert or party is much better than listening to a recording in other circumstances.
Traditionally, people have used themselves or things on hand to interact and participate in social events. From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.